Adamas
by sjcrown3
Summary: Taking on the roles of Sherlock and Watson respectively, Akashi and Midorima investigate a peculiar diamond heist. AU.


**Title **Adamas ('diamond' in Latin)

**Type **oneshot

**Genre **Crime/Drama/Mystery

**Warning **sloppy plot, inaccuracy, ooc, unbeta'ed

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **Strongly influenced by Elementary. I don't own anything that's not mine.

**Summary **Taking on the roles of Sherlock and Watson, Akashi and Midorima investigate a peculiar diamond heist.

**Last Edit **June 2013

**A/N. Before you scrunch up your nose and become subjected to unnecessary confusion, to readers who have read this, I would like to clarify that yes, Adamas was actually a part of my oneshot series, Eternita. I have recently decided to repost Adamas as its own oneshot/fic.**

* * *

The night was silent, the air still with anticipation. Curling wisps of clouds shadowed the milky moon while the city dreamed on. Behind the opulent walls of the _Ocultar_, a door clicked open inconspicuously. A figure peeled itself from the alleyway wall and slipped in soundlessly.

Up in the trees, families of birds stirred from their slumber, intrigued.

...

Orange hues streaked across the canvas as the sun peeked over the horizon. The morning lark flapped its wings and took flight. In their nests, baby birds ruffled their feathers and chirped cheerily. In an apartment somewhere in Tokyo, an alarm cried. An arm emerged from the covers and clapped it off. The sheets shifted and there was a reluctant groan. _"The amount of sleep required by the average person is five minutes more …" _A chuckle came from the doorway, "it seems you are no different, Shintaro."

Kicking the covers, Midorima grudgingly sat up with a sigh. "Don't quote Mizner so early in the morning, Akashi," his voice raspy as long fingers ran through his jade hair.

Akashi ignored the remark. "Get ready, we have another case."

Before Midorima could articulate a reply, the voice faded as Akashi moved away to the bathroom. Standing up, Midorima stretched before putting on his glasses. Blinking away the fatigue, he craned his neck back until he heard a crack. Satisfied, he padded barefoot to his desk situated right in front of the window and lifted a sheet of paper. His eyes were tired from going over his clients' medical files and skimming through paperwork all night. As an accomplished doctor, twenty-six year old Midorima should have no issues with this methodical schedule but as of late, work has been hectic at the hospital. His fingers screamed in pain from the strain of performing consecutive surgeries. He desperately needed a break.

Living with Akashi has only increased the pressure. Juggling with work at the hospital and the detective cases, it was a miracle Midorima hasn't fainted yet.

Grabbing his mug, he made his way down the stairs and across the lounge room for the kitchen. The apartment they shared was spacious. It was ideal, considering the fields they specialised in. The lounge room, usually clean and pristine was at the moment littered with piles and piles of legal documents and thick medical textbooks. Retrieving a can of red bean soup from the fridge, Midorima manoeuvred around the incredible number of files perched on top of each other to the sole area in the lounge room he deemed satisfactory. Reclining back against the wall, he placed the plate of toast on his lap and his drink on the tile on his right. Reaching for today's magazine, he flipped it open to the horoscope section. He skimmed it quickly, this particular skill successfully honed over the years. As expected, Cancer was ranked first.

Taking a bite of the toast, Midorima relished the taste of fresh butter. Sipping on his drink, Midorima heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Without looking up from the magazine, he simply said, "your lucky item for today is a silver key."

Over the years, he has learned to not force his _quirks _onto others, unless he was earnest for a black eye. When there was no response, he added, "Oha-sa predicted that Sagittarius will have a challenging day." He looked up and saw Akashi emerge from the hallway clad only in loose fitting jeans with a towel draped over his neck. Noticing the thin line of black that rimmed his companion's eyes, the corners of his lips tugged up to a faint smirk, "perhaps it's high time you abide by it."

Well, it was worth trying.

* * *

The officials outside the bank looked up when a sleek black car swerved around the corner and came to stop in front of them. Two men, one holding scissors and the other a key got out of the car. The police officers stared at them with confusion as the pair strode confidently towards them.

"Sorry but you cannot pass," one held a hand up when Akashi and Midorima tried to enter the bank.

"We are authorised personnel," his eyes were lowered dangerously as Midorima adjusted his glasses, annoyed.

"Wait!" Hurried footsteps neared as a figure raced towards the group. The officer, Izuki smiled briefly and inquired hesistantly, "Akashi-san?"

The redhead inclined his head, casually twirling the pair of scissors around his index finger. The irritation reflected in his steely gaze was unmistakable. Midorima gulped, his apprehension evident in the slight convulse of his fingers. As the trio retreated to the shelters of the Tokyo Bank, the remaining officers gawked stupidly before one stuttered, "… A-Akashi? As in _the_ Akashi S-Seijuro?!"

A few feet away, Akashi let a smirk grace his features.

...

"It seems Akashi-san's reputation as a FBI agent in the US is still a popular topic among the police department," Izuki pointed out casually as they quickly weaved their way towards the crime scene. Sensing the lack of ill intent behind their escort's polite smile, Akashi merely grunted.

"Brief us, officer."

Swiftly adopting professionalism, Izuki replied in a grave tone. "As you both know, Ocultar is one of the few impregnable bank vaults in the world. About eight years ago, a man by the name of Imayoshi Shoichi managed to break in and steal $30 million worth of stones. In the end, he was captured and sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. No one knows how he did it and he refuses to reveal how he got into the vault."

Izuki continued, the soles of their leather shoes clacking against the concrete floor as they neared their destination, "this morning some time during 12am and 4am, the bank was broken in again. This time, more than $50 million worth of pure diamonds and gems were stolen. The alarm didn't go off and all of the security barriers were bypassed without a hitch."

The trio arrived in a long and wide corridor, their footsteps echoed as voices ahead reached their ears. Walking into the vault, Akashi creased his brow in deep thought.

"Ah, Izuki you're back." At the sound of their arrival, a dark haired man turned and motioned for them to come closer. The man nodded to them and introduced himself, "Hyuuga Junpei, Head of the Tokyo Police Department. Thanks for coming on such a short notice, Akashi and Midorima."

"Are you sure he's up for it? The brat looks like he just came out of high school!" The man next to Hyuuga snickered and eyed the redhead doubtfully.

Akashi glared at the man, lifting the pair of scissors in his hand with slow subtle movements. While Midorima hastily clamped the hand down, Hyuuga shot the man a 'are-you-stupid' look before straightening. "Ah that's right, you haven't meet him yet. This is Akashi Seijuro, a FBI agent from the US," Hyuuga turned to Akashi and gestured to the man. "And this is Haizaki Shogo. He's the manager of Ocultar."

Haizaki eyed the FBI agent in distaste and _tsked_ before shivering slightly under the other's intense gaze. He walked away, muttering under his breath.

The captain sighed, "sorry about that. We've examined the place, the security system's running perfectly."

Meanwhile, Akashi strolled around the vault, inspecting the different securities. As Hyuuga had mentioned, they were indeed working fine. There were not even the slightest signs of struggling. Leaning to analyse the alarm system, Akashi frowned and shifted to the pair. He beckoned to varying areas of the room as he presented his findings, "cardboard box over the motion sensor, hair spray on the body heat sensor and the others: alarm, surveillance cameras and infrared sensors were tampered with. You could see that a section of the tape was removed and another was inserted so the cameras appear to work flawlessly.

Have you gathered a lists of suspects yet?"

Akashi ignored the unison of gasps as he surveyed the lock on the back door. He paused when he felt a presence behind him. The young man, dressed in an expensive black suit grinned at him before grabbing hold of both his hands. Akashi fought the urge to step back when the blonde's perfume, a sweet floral scent assaulted his senses. "That was amazing! How did you do that? Can you teach me?~ Please Akacchi? I will try my hardest to learn and …" The blonde was ecstatic and his ivory orbs shone with admiration as he prattled on.

His brow twitched. _Akacchi …?_

Fortunately, he was saved when a kick from the side sent the blonde flying to the wall. "OI KISE! SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU AGAIN!" Before going to his boss, the man turned to the red-haired detective and apologised, "sorry about that, Kise has always been weird."

Lifting an eyebrow, he watched as the man swung a fist towards the flailing blonde. Shaking his head, Akashi thought, _'what a weird pair …'_

"Akashi." Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose as the noise escalated, "what do you make of this?"

His companion crossed his arms and hmmed. They stood a respectable distance away in a darkened corner. After a minute of silence, Akashi finally responded, "I believe that there is more than one criminal."

Midorima nodded in agreement, "one to take care of the system, the other with the key to the vault."

Akashi nodded. "Hyuuga."

The captain halted his discussion with a subordinate and turned to the duo with an eyebrow raised. _No honorifics, disrespectful brat?_ "Yeah?"

His gaze did not waver as Akashi questioned, "who has access to the vaults?"

Hyuuga rubbed his chin and his forehead creased. "Well, all the vaults open to a single key and a few trusted clients have access to duplicates of that key." Flipping the page of his clipboard, he stated, "one of these clients you've met - Kise Ryouta. He's one of Japan's wealthiest business entrepreneurs and he's the twin brother of the model, Kise Ryoichi but he just got back from England this morning. We're still trying to contact the other clients but as of now, no luck. Another suspect would be the manager but according to him, he has an alibi."

Midorima scoffed, "it wouldn't be that Haizaki guy. He's not intelligent enough to organise and execute such an intricate plan."

Akashi frowned. He watched as the secretary assaulted the blonde again. Near him, a group of female employees squealed and flocked together to steal glimpses of the charming businessman.

"… _only twenty five! So young and handsome …"_

"… _nice and well-respected …"_

"… _frequently visits the bank …"_

Turning away from the girls, Akashi spotted an average height dark haired man in the corner chatting to some other. Inclining to the man clad in an orange dress shirt and black slacks, he pocketed his scissors, "who's that?"

Hyuuga blinked, "Takao Kazunari? He's the engineer. He's responsible for checking and updating the system."

When the captain left to direct his team, the green haired doctor shifted to Akashi. "You seem … troubled."

The redhead didn't respond, but his eyes lingered momentarily on the engineer chuckling exuberantly with his companion.

* * *

"Oi Akashi. You haven't answered my question yet."

Akashi didn't spare the doctor a glance as the Tokyo Prison loomed over them. The temperature seemed to decrease drastically as they neared the foreboding entrance. Having just left the crime scene, the pair had immediately jumped into the car and sped to the prison.

"Patience, Shintaro." His voice was hushed as they melted into the shadows. The footsteps were silent as they headed towards the cells. The air reeked of vomit, the sickening stench stuck to their clothes. Rounding the corner, they were led to the higher security cells. The cells they passed held criminals of all sorts: murderers, robbers and lawbreakers. Each and everyone had their heads hung low, their spirits broken. Their clothes, no_ rags, _were torn and stained. Their flesh clung to their bones desperately as their faces were smudged with filth. Midorima squirmed restlessly as lifeless eyes bore into him. His arm tingled uncomfortably and he felt stripped of his dignity. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at their destination.

"Shintaro." Midorima directed his eyes towards his companion. "What is on your mind?"

Midorima sighed, "the case is too alike to the one eight years ago. Perhaps this Imayoshi sold his secret to an outsider …"

Akashi only hummed in response but gave no indication of his thoughts.

Stopping in front of a large metal door with a row of locks down the side, their escort took out a ring of keys and inserted each one individually. The door swung open with a loud creak to an expansive room with a large cage pushed back against the wall. The uneven surfaces of the walls were decorated with burn marks while the ground was smooth. Some specks of light filtered through small window in the corner but otherwise, the entire room was dark. Nodding to the officer, the duo stepped up to the edge of the cell. Inside, a man with dark messy hair stared up at them with a sinister smirk. His eyes, despite being shut sent shivers down Midorima's back and the man's smirk widened with anticipation.

Silence filled the hollowness as time ticked.

"Imayoshi Shoichi."

There was a chuckle and those eyes opened to reveal a gleam of sky blue. The tension rose when the man behind the bars lifted his arm to adjust his glasses in agonisingly slow movements.

"To what do I owe the honour, detective?" The voice, though soft carried an air of authority and wisdom.

Unfazed, Akashi pursed his lips before the words slipped out, "eight years ago you broke into a bank and stole $30 million worth of stones …"

The infuriating grin on his face didn't falter but rather seemed to broaden.

The redhead leaned forward and placed a hand on the bar, his heterochromatic pupils piercing the darkness. "How did you do it?"

Imayoshi chuckled, his seated form shook slightly as the shackles clinked against the bare concrete. "What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Hn. I suspect that your life sentence would be reduced significantly if you were to answer my questions." Akashi drew back and tilted his head up, his mismatched eyes looking down at the man condescendingly as he replied coolly. "After all … it would be a waste for such talent to be soiled by such trivial things."

Imayoshi smirked menacingly. _How creative …_

"Who did you sell your secret to?" Midorima murmured, almost a harsh demand.

The mastermind grinned before leaning back against the cool wall, an arm resting on a drawn up knee. Seconds past before a voice broke the silence.

"No one."

Midorima blinked, stiffening when his mind registered that it was Akashi who had spoken. His fingers curling around the bar in a casual grip, Akashi declared in absolute confidence. "You weren't alone that night …"

Imayoshi's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

"… you had an accomplice."

The green haired doctor whipped his head around, his eyes wide with disbelief. _What?_

"Those stolen stones were never recovered, were they?" The redhead's words rippled through the air smoothly, "there is only one possibility how that can be … the existence of a collaborator."

-x-

_How interesting … _Imayoshi was almost enlivened with the suspense. _The kid's clever, _he chuckled without restraint, his chest trembling with laughter.

"Hm … you are correct detective," he answered evenly. "Aside from myself, there was another man.

Together in several months, we planned everything down to the minor of details before we struck. That night after I deactivated all the security systems, he unlocked the vault."

Tilting his head back, he stared up at the ceiling. "A few days later, the police managed to trace it back to me …"

Midorima furrowed his brows, "what happened to him?"

"He fled when the night was young …" His tone was solemn with a tinge of longing, as if reliving the events of that night.

"Why didn't you escape?"

He remembered the pale moon reflected in those calm and collected eyes before he was seized. His tresses danced elegantly with the wind as the speck of blue soared and disappeared.

Imayoshi merely smiled. _Who knows?_

...

"So there's another criminal on the loose?"

The question remained unanswered as the pair weaved through the crowded streets. Akashi widened his strides when adrenaline cascaded his system. He was so close … he was just half a step behind.

If his intuition was without fault then there were two criminals, corresponding to its precedence. Imayoshi was an engineer, a software prodigy so one of the pair was as well. As they headed for the car park, Imayoshi's words plagued his thoughts.

"_Young one." They halted at his words and looked back to the chained man. Only his upper body was visible as his glasses glinted under the moonlight._

"_Look underneath the underneath and you'll find the answer …"_

_And then he retreated into the shadows, his voice fading away._

A chill rose up from the base of his spine. It was unease; apprehension at its core. Akashi closed his eyes and tucked his chin into the collar of his inky black coat and they drove off.

"Shintaro, look up where the Ocultar engineer lives."

Looking out the window, Akashi gathered his wits, as 'there is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.'

* * *

"Takao Kazunari, age twenty eight, the only child from a poor household. Hired by Ocultar as an engineer almost five years ago, checks the security every two months or so," Hyuuga read through the file almost mechanically as he stood out of place in the centre of the apartment.

Ushered into the modest residence, Akashi and Midorima put the distant echoes of the police sirens into the back of their minds as they entered the lounge room. The apartment, though small beckoned to its masters with the comforts of home. Along the hallway, the newly painted creamy coloured walls were lined with an endless number of portraits of famous scientists and politicians. _Ambitious._

At the end of the hallway, Akashi let his eyes observe the lounge room without hurry. At the back was an average sized plasma tv sitting neatly on a small cupboard. Running his fingers along the edge, he noted the thin layer of dust before inspecting the photo frames next to the electronic device. There were photos of Takao and what Akashi presumed to be his colleagues at a graduation party and photos of Takao and his family. Noticing a small pile of letters beside them, Akashi moved away. _Sociable._

Midorima circled the room, skimming over the handful of certificates of honour hanging proudly on the wall. There were also medals of academic and designing achievement bordering the glass of the displaying cupboard in the corner. _Intelligent._

Akashi motioned to Midorima and they both headed towards the adjoining room. Taking in the stacks of books and crumbled paper thrown carelessly onto the floor, Akashi assumed that this was the study room where the engineer spent most nights penning over his projects. Pushed against the wall was a long table with rows of drawers along the top. A computer sat on the side whereas more than half the table was littered with lead pencils and rulers.

The sinking feeling that had unnerved him moments before… was only too true.

Perched on a chair with his arms hanging limply over the side and his head thrown back at an alarming angle was the engineer. The strong scent of blood raided his senses as his lips thinned despairingly at the red that had pooled onto the floor.

Takao Kazunari was dead.

...

Miles away in a luxurious five star hotel, bats take flight as dark chuckles filled the air ominously. A figure bathed with delight in a tub full of pure diamond.

...

After carefully examining the wound, Midorima pushed up his glasses. "The cause of death is loss of blood from a blow to the head." Lifting Takao's hand, the doctor continued, "I have examined his nails. The skin tissues under his nails belong only to Takao, indicating that either he was familiar with the murderer as he had not struggled or … he had had no time to react because the attack was too sudden."

Glancing at the redhead, Midorima sighed. The averted eyes and furrowed brows meant that he wasn't listening at all. Turning back to the officers, he resumed presenting his findings.

* * *

When he saw the contemplative look on his companion's face, Midorima questioned with uncertainty. "… Akashi?"

Akashi frowned, his eyes trained on the small fishbowl near the computer. When there was silence, he walked over to the fishbowl and turned to look at the others.

"The choice of location for this is intriguing …" He ran a finger along the rim of fishbowl. "Why would he put such an _insignificant _object right next to his computer, where the chances of knocking it over is unbelievably high?"

With just this seed of doubt, Akashi managed to ensnare everyone's interest. "Why put this here, right where it will always been within sight? What's so meaningful about a fishbowl that he risks possible eradication of his entire database?"

Everyone was at lost of words. Why would he?

Hyuuga sucked in a rapid breath when the sole goldfish in the bowl floated up with its stomach facing the ceiling.

Akashi smirked, as if he had been expecting this. Reaching into the fishbowl to scoop out the dead fish, the redhead widened its parted mouth and plucked out a few lumps of 'stone.'

There were gasps as the officers struggled to regain their composure at the absurdity of the situation. The captain barked impatiently, "explain, Akashi!"

Placing his hand back into the bowl, Akashi ignored the coldness of the water and spooned out a fistful of rocks. Unclenching his fist, he revealed among the small milky coloured stones, pure diamonds. "Where else to hide but in direct sight?"

After Akashi's discovery, the team had immediately sprung into action to find the rest of the stolen gems. In the end, they gathered almost $10 million worth of diamonds hidden around the apartment as decoration stones and in the soil of pot plants.

Experts were called in to sift through the database on multiple laptops. Izuki had frowned when they reported that all of the data was erased completely without a trace.

Going through the individual drawers, Akashi paused there was a slight bulge along the base. Sliding his palm under, he ripped off the key and inserted it into the hidden compartment he had found earlier. Reaching in, he found a usb in his palm.

Handing it over the experts, they waited calmly for it to load. Midorima wrinkled his nose at the lingering scent of blood mixed with hints of a distinctive floral fragrance. Akashi chuckled at this before tilting his chin up to take in a deep breath.

"Shintaro, do you recognise this perfume?" He said with his eyes still closed. Midorima drew in another breath, this time focusing on the aroma. It was sweet and quite strong, to be able to overwhelm the metallic tinge of blood.

"Clive Christian No.1. $2150 an ounce, the most expensive cologne in the world. _A sweet floral scent with a touch of masculinity._"

"Now that you mention it," Midorima recalled the places they've been. It had to be today he had caught a whiff of it since it was still fresh on his mind. His eyes snapped open and he swerved towards Akashi. "Was it at the vaults?"

A knowing smile danced across his lips as Akashi feigned to not have heard.

There was a soft chime. Hyuuga froze when the screen lit up and only two documents opened. When the file was scrolled down, his eyes widened at what he saw. They were information on Kise Ryouta and his brother, Kise Ryo. Printing it out and comparing the two, his lips tilted downwards. _Even if they are twins, it's not normal for every single detail to be exactly the same! _Everything was identical, down to the salary earned a year and assets owned.

Akashi pushed forward when he heard the captain's gasp. Snatching the two sheets of paper away, he scanned the content and growled dangerously. Flipping out his phone, he punched in a few buttons before slamming it shut. "There is no Kise Ryo. Kise Ryouta has no twin."

* * *

It was over. They knew. Everything was over.

Kise dug his fingers into his scalp and yanked at his hair. His eyes darted around his office as he perched over the edge of his chair. His desk, littered with an abundance of paperwork was curtly sent crashing to the floor as the blonde howled in frustration. His movements were jerky as his heart rate escalated. The bags under his unfocused pupils became more prominent under the glare of the chandelier overhead. Pacing the room, his angelic features morphed into anger and panic.

He was too careless, to have not searched the entire apartment. And now … his mistakes would cost him everything – everything he had worked for all his life. The blood on his hands was almost visible even though he had scrubbed it clean with painstaking attention. But they would never be clean again ...

He flinched when a resounding crash from the swift sweep of his hands across his shelves reached his ears. He began to shake uncontrollably when he collapsed onto the wall and slid down. A single tear slid down his cheek.

It was too late. He was going to go to prison or live on the slimy and crowded streets again. He hated it. He would rather die than go back. To go back there … to go back to the old dirty shack that hung over the border of the town … to go back to the life he had before …

He remembered the bitter cold that bit into his skin relentlessly and the raw cries of his mother's pain. He remembered the night he lost his twin. The roar of the truck, the bright light and then … nothing. Everything had gone silent. He remembered the agony so clearly that it hurt.

Through his tears, he saw a blink in the distance. Red. _Blink. Blink._

Getting onto his knees, he crawled blindly towards it. Ignoring the burn of his knees against the rough carpet, he grabbed at the cell with shaky hands. Cradling it to his chest, he smiled wistfully at the name printed across the flashing screen.

...

The clacking of shoes on the polished tiles of the elongated hallway echoed in the air. The atmosphere was tense with trepidation as the parade of figures hurried with a sole destination in mind. Finally, everything was clear.

The mystery has been unravelled.

Kise Ryouta had multiple identities. On one hand, he was the youthful and successful businessman who enchanted his way through his clients. On the other, he was the famed endearing model everyone admired. His past, shrouded in webs of intricate deceits and untruths was vague and distorted. As the prodigious entrepreneur, he was well-respected and well-acquainted with the Ocultar staff. He was a figure of prestige and affluence.

No one would have known that he had a mental disorder.

"Cyclothymia," Midorima began. "A chronic mood disorder that is considered to be a milder form of bipolar disorder. Characterised by periods of hypomanic symptoms alternating with periods of moderate depression, cyclothymiacs experience subtle shifts in emotions. Symptoms include:

**increase drive to achieve goals,**

'_I won't go to prison … I won't go back there … I won't go back to the slums.'_

**Quick temper,**

_He grabbed the vase that sat near the tv and hurled it at the window._

**Self-neglect,**

_As the window shattered, he ignored the pieces of glass that rained down on him mercilessly._

**Self-criticism,**

_How could he be so stupid? He fisted the ends of his blonde locks. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

**Inability to concentrate,**

_His thoughts raced, diverging into rivers of indecision._

**Suicide thoughts,**

_It didn't matter. It was the end. He has lost everything: his career and all he had lived for. Perhaps death would be sparing, freeing him from the torment …"_

Coming forth from the doorway of the apartment, the group immediately made for the cars parked across the street.

"It says here that he was diagnosed at twenty but he hasn't been to therapy for over two years," the green haired frowned as they climbed in. "His condition is getting out of control."

...

It was dark. The only source of light was the luminescence of the moon as it overlooked the slumbering city. Crouched in the corner with his knees tucked under his chin, Kise clutched onto his phone. His entire being focusing on the soothing voice, the blonde squeezed his eyes shut.

"… _will be fine, Kise-kun."_

"They know! They know about me!" His eyes revealing the insanity within, widened. He spoke into the device breathlessly, almost pleading, "come here please. I need you …" His breath hitched when his vision was blurred. He couldn't stop the tears of despair as his head hung in shame. "They're here ... I can h-hear them. I can hear them outside, banging on the door! W-What do I do? Help me p-please."

He waited, his hunched form quivering slightly. His heart held onto hope, despite the clear minute possibility of exemption. The seconds that passed seemed to fall in sync with his own pounding heartbeat. _Thump._

"_Trust me."_

The voice was soft yet unyielding. It was meant to calm him … give him hope and faith. And it did. The dread in his stomach lessened and his heart lightened. Kise smiled. The other always had this effect on him. If Kise was the raging storm in the dead of the night, then he was the tranquilising rain that never failed to appear.

He still remembered the day he was saved by him, by the Angel. He had been shivering in the cold with his petite body leaning perilously over a fallen mound of wood when he felt wetness on his cheek. He had looked up, expecting to see the unsympathetic rain pouring down onto his filthy body when he saw him. His lean figure was tilted towards him with his pale fingers stretched out to him. The small smile on his face had given Kise something he thought he had lost forever: trust.

_Yes, I trust you. Always._

That was why, when the door flew off its hinges and the police broke into the room with rifles in ready, the blonde was meditating in the pallid glow of the moonlight with his eyes shut. The air was heavy with an eerie calm. It was as if he had been waiting patiently for their arrival, almost with indifference.

A redhead stepped forward, "Kise Ryouta."

And so he was taken away, the fear and uncertainty he had felt moments ago was long gone.

Left behind on the hard floor was the phone ... and it was still blinking.


End file.
